Meeting Silverflame
by MetallicaPrime
Summary: I was able to go and pick out a car from a junk/car sales area and it turned out to be an Alien robot. Why must my life get so complicated? I do not own anything except the plot and my oc's everything else goes to its respectful owners. Please leave a review. If I get positive feed back I'll continue the story. Let me know how I did!


"It's time to get up Arora!" a girl yelled.

"Go away Nellie. It's summer vacation and I'm not getting up unless I have to." I replied and got comfy again to fall back asleep.

"Your mom told me to wake you up so you could go and pick out your car." She pouted.

I jumped out of bed and got ready while yelling irritably at my best friend, "Why didn't you say that before?!"

"I didn't think you would be so frantic about this Arora. You normally don't care. You're not scared of anything! You go looking for trouble. I bet if someone points a gun at you, you wouldn't react like a normal person and freeze up."

"You bet! I would kick him in his no no square and then karate chop his neck! Nothing good happens to those that freeze up in danger." I replied sarcastically.

"Sometimes it's better to be afraid than brave." She replied.

"Hurry it up or you're not going to get your car!" someone yelled from downstairs.

"Be there in a minute mom!" I replied.

I zipped downstairs and into the car before mom made it into the garage. Mom just gapped like a fish at me. "Come on! I know what dealership I want to go to get my car!" I shouted impatiently.

"I'm not spending more than about $6,000 on your first car." Mom said.

After driving for awhile mom pulled up to a shop sign that read, "Welcome to the Mechanical Garage and junk yard".

I climbed out and looked around. This was the only place that was in the price range that mom had set up for me. I started walking around until I saw a rusted out 2009 Audi TTS with a custom paint job of white with silver flames liking up from the grill. "I wonder what happened to you? It looks like someone drove you through a forest with all the scratches and minor dents. I'm gonna have to get new tires with a new paint job." I muttered.

I went around to the driver side and opened the door and then sat down. "You are going to take a while to paint and look somewhat decent."

I saw some dust gathered on the steering wheel and dusted it off. That's when I saw a different symbol than what the company put on, it was all symmetrical and in the shape of a face. For some reason it brought about a peace that I haven't felt in a long time. It must have been a custom steering wheel also.

"Can I help you?" someone asked and I jumped.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said.

After calming down I smiled at him and said, "How much is this?"

"Considering its state it would be about 4 grand but its also a 2009 year and that was about eight years ago. So, the final price would be about 5.5 grand?"

"I'll take it."

I found mom in the lobby looking through a couple magazines. I walked up to her and said joyously, "I found the perfect car. All it needs is some new tires in about a couple of months and a new paint job."

"Are you sure? This is the only car you're getting until you by your next one on your own." She said.

"I know. I know."

"Okay then. If you're absolutely sure then take us to it."

I took them to it and after about an hour of debating the price with the manager I was on my way home with it. "Lets give you a wash before I take you home."

I pulled up to the carwash and put in some change for a quick wash. When the brushes started up I thought I felt the car shiver but I thought it wash from the force of the power brushes. A few times I thought I heard laughter throughout the wash but I didn't see anyone in the immediate vicinity. After going through the dryers, I went to the store. "Hello how can I help you?" a worker asked.

"Do you sell any silver and white paint for cars with an air brush?" I asked.

"Right this way if you please."

After some walking I was in front of the car paint section of the store and was led to the paint that I asked for. "Would you like some polish for it also?"

"Yes please."

After getting everything and checking out I was on my way home. After parking in the garage, I got all the stuff out and Nellie came out and asked, "What ya doin?"

"Going to paint my car with a new coat. Do you know how to apply wax?"

"Why yes I do. But you put it on after the paint has dried." She replied.

"Would you help me with the painting?" I asked.

"Sorry but its all up to you. I don't want to get my nails ruined. After all, while you were picking out your car I got my nails done."

"Of course, you did. You knew I was going to ask for help and you went and got your nails done so you could use them as an excuse as to not help me." I huffed.

Nellie grab her phone and looks at it as she said, "Oh bye! My mom wants me home now. Talk to ya later!"

After a few hours of letting the paint dry I searched on the net how to apply wax. I went out to the car and started doing it. I looked up and noticed it was getting late as I finished applying the wax. "Dang. I (yawn) can't believe it's this late already." I said tiredly.

"Honey dinners ready!" My mom called up to me.

"I'm to tired. Sorry! Waxing takes more energy than I realized." I yelled down to her.

After saying that I plopped onto my bed and my world went dark.

The next morning

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Shut up you stupid alarm clock."

"Arora! Lets go for a drive!" Nellie yelled into my room.

I jumped out of bed and into a karate stance. I dreamed of strange things and I was a little on edge. "Whoa calm down Arora. Its alright it was just a nightmare. You're safe." She said.

After standing there for a couple of minutes and clearing my head I realized what I was doing. "Sorry about that Nellie. I just had an extremely weird dream last night."

"If you don't mind me asking what was it about?"

"I was watching a battle of giant robots, some had blue eyes and the others had red eyes, the ones with blue I felt safe around while the red ones gave off a violent aurora and they were battling for a metallic looking cube in Mission City." I said.

"Wow you have some strange dreams indeed." Nellie said.

"Arora, when you go into town can you get me some spaghetti noodles?" Mom asked.

"Ok, fine lets go Nellie."

"Yay!"

After getting ready and mom handing me some money to get the groceries we were off to the store. "What game do you think we should play today?" Nellie asked.

"I think we're being followed." I replied.

"What kind of game is that?"

"Hold on tight!" I said as I took a sharp turn.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Look behind us. That black Saleen Mustang has been following us for the last few minutes. The reason I did a quick turn like that was to see if the person was following us and they are."

"What do you mean? If they're the cops then we should pull over right?"

"If they were real cops then they would have their sirens going off and telling us to pull over. I think they're trying to find an area best to kidnap us." I replied.

"I don't want to be kidnaped! I want to finish school, get married, have a family and live my life the way I want to!"

"Don't worry I'll try to get us out of here. Hold on!" I said with a face splitting grin.

"It's never a good thing when you smile like that."

"It's petal to the metal time!" I said ecstatically.

We zipped around town for a while and I successfully lost the fake cop. "Shit!" I said tersely as I slammed on the brakes. Parked in front of us was the police car revving its engine. "I guess its time to get out." I said.

As I went for the door it looked on its own. "What are you doing Arora?! I thought you said we were going to get out?" Nellie said franticly.

"The doors just locked themselves!" I said in a panic.

"Doors don't just lock themselves Arora!"

"Apparently this car does!"

"I would appreciate it if you two femmes would stop yelling." A male voice said politely.

"Who's there and who are you?" Nellie and I replied at the same time.

"My name is Silverflame and I am the car you are currently in." He replied.

"…"

"WHAT?!" We screeched.

After we screeched the car started and put itself into gear and we were off. After about half an hour we were outside the town and barreling down the highway. Silverflame went off road and the cop car followed we were heading for what looked like a forest clearing. Next thing we knew the doors opened and we went flying out into the hard and unforgiving earth. "What the hell was that for?!" I shouted.

"Run!" was the reply I got before the car broke into a thousand little pieces that moved and formed a humanoid robot.

"Come on Arora!" Nellie yelled franticly while tugging me along.

I couldn't think or do anything all I could hear and feel was the earthquakes and shots being fired all around me. I felt something that I haven't felt since I saw my dad killed that day six years ago. I saw my dad in place of Silverflame fighting to protect me from the bad guys. When I saw him pinned beneath the bad bot with a plasma cannon aimed at his head I felt my adrenalin kick into high gear and I was looking around at light speed for anything to use to help my new friend. As I was looking I saw a sliver of metal that I could use as I knife. "I gotta help him Nellie!"

"What can you do when there is literally a giant robot death match going on?!"

"See that?" I said pointing, "I'm going to stab the on that is hurting my car in the leg with it." I said with determination.

"Why would you risk your life for that thing?!"

"Because he's risking his to protect us and if he dies what going to stop the demented cop car from chasing us?"

"You have a point. You better come back to me or else I'm going to bring you back to life just to kill you again." She threatened.

"No promises but I'll try." I said while running.

I got to the piece of mettle and ran back to where the battle was taking place. I saw the demented car smirking at Silverflame with his guns glowing. "Don't mess with my friends you pile of glitched scrap!" I growled as I thrusted the mettle into the knee joints.

That distracted him enough for Silverflame to get out from under him and damage him enough to where it fled away. "Thank you. I am in your debt Arora for saving my life."

After the shock of what I did wore of I felt weak and I collapsed onto the ground and fainted while murmuring, "Aliens are real." Over and over.


End file.
